


Cute Drabbles for This OT4!

by insomniumTrilogy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Gen, Multi, Nino-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniumTrilogy/pseuds/insomniumTrilogy





	Cute Drabbles for This OT4!

Nino doesn't know how this all happened. Sure, he can appreciate the somewhat effort of Mari, but seriously, the other two don't even try. He's even more disappointed in the fact that no one has seen them; the fairies.   
   
He's pretty sure when you see fairies, you're supposed to scream right? Though they weren't very scary, he likes to call them bug, kitty, and foxy. His parents have decided to take him to a therapist, although I'm pretty sure the guy specializes in meditation.   
   
Anyways back to the matter at hand; his besties, bros whatever you'd call them. They are superheroes, and they do horrible jobs at hiding it. Let's go over the list, shall we?   
   
Marinette: She does a decent job at hiding the small fairy that somehow gives her superpowers. The thing that tipped him off is her running off with a horrible excuse, and her need to shove cookies down her purse every ten minutes. (He calls the fairy bug.)   
   
Adrien: Worse at hiding the fairy (black cat like thing), litterally (get it?) starts shouting at nothing behind objects. Also, the horrible cat puns he throws around when it's just the two of them.   
   
Alya: god don't even get me started on Alya, she doesn't even try. It's a miracle no one else has caught on to the small fox like creature floating around near the floor. He's also pretty sure the fairy has been stealing his orange and green pens.   
   
Although he loves them, his friends, all equally, he is so disappointed that they don't even realize that the they are the other superheroes apart from himself. Very disappointed.   
   
Looking down I see the black cat thing conversing to the fox fairy.   
   
"What do you mean they don't know each other are superheroes yet?!" He winces at the shrill voice of the fox, and decides to drop in.   
   
"They are pretty oblivious when it comes to themselves, and something like that is bound to make them oblivious. I mean Mari is absolutely adorable when she's day dreaming about a future with Adrien, but when it's time to save Paris, she is absolutely fierce. And then there is Alya, she has to do some Peter Parker bullshit, so obviously she doesn't have time to uncover the secret identities of her other team mates. And well Adrien, well Adrien is a little ball of sunshine that respects other's privacy, no matter what, so if they don't show him, then he won't bug." I saw the two little fairies looking up at me.   
   
"You know he makes a good point." -Cat Fairy.   
"Why yes he does." -Fox Fairy.   
   
"You guys aren't panicking that I know of you? Pretty sure the bug fairy, started getting nervous when I looked straight at her."   
   
"Ok first of all, we're Kwamiis, second of all Tikki is just very paranoid that others will hurt her charge, so she's very afraid when others see her, don't worry she'll warm up to you." -Cat.   
"Yeah don't worry! And to answer your first question, we aren't panicking because when you first saw us you didn't even care that your three closest friends were heroes!"-Fox.   
   
"I actually do care that they are heroes, just you know, was in shock at seeing you at first, and then got over it when I went back home... Want some food?" Looking down at them I had a moment of realization.    
   
Maybe I really am crazy. 


End file.
